


Witch Doctor

by KaidaMatsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Complete, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaMatsuki/pseuds/KaidaMatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A single spell could change one's life..." Yeah, right. Only idiots would actually believe that load of bull. But let's change that into a smart, desperate Uchiha who wants a certain blond... Well, guess again. SasuNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I claim to disclaim I was caught claiming that I own Masashi's works for in fact I was actually disclaiming what I really don't claim. ;) Hehe, try saying that. Tongue-twister and mind-fucker little tease.
> 
> Warning:  
> May cause severe green-mindedness. Highly contagious, my dears. ;) Look at what it's done to me.
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> This is fanfic was originally posted in FFnet in May 2013. Oh, and this idea originally came from when I re-watched with my baby cousin "Alvin and the Chipmunks" and saw "Witch Doctor", that's when I noticed its lyrics and on the spot thought of the story.

Have you ever had those moments when you're the epitome of everyone's desire and envy? That you feel their heated stares and glares alike when you walk through crowds of people you don't even give a shit about? Your alluring charms serenading thousands of people, and even causing some to wish you were never even born? How could you explain that this "charm" of yours, one day, suddenly disappeared? And that that certain charm was indeed your "good luck" which happened to be with you for as long as you could recall, and it also happened to be stolen from you through a kiss? Not just any kiss – a kiss from your true love.

It's crazy, right? I bet that a certain Uchiha would simply laugh at this; or rather he'd scoff at this idiocy, although Fate's wheel is continuously turning for those who are lucky and not. After all, blessings don't always determine our destiny.

 

* * *

 

"Sasuke," Itachi called to his brother's straying attention. "Were you listening?"

"Hn."

Itachi nonchalantly brushed that off. He looked at his board members and knew that none would dare raise the issue as to why the youngest Uchiha was distracted during a meeting. He also knew no one would question his dismissal of this blatant indifference. He glanced at his younger brother who was looking determinedly at his certain blond-haired employee. Again, he knew what his brother would do right after the meeting was done, and inwardly sighed.

This was going to be horrible.

"You're all dismissed," Itachi said, watching everyone rise and leave, but his focus was only for his newly-acquired assistant fleeing to his side and his brother chasing after him. This was getting absurdly redundant, and it had only been a _week._

"Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?" Subconsciously, he wondered how many times he'd asked that.

Naruto stopped and smiled, asking with enthusiasm, "Is there anything you need to be done, sir?"

From Itachi's view it looked and _sounded_ weary, and he knew who the main culprit of this was. That was the same source of Naruto's exact burden. He mentally groaned, "No, you—"

"Yes, he does," Sasuke interceded, glaring at Itachi to say otherwise as he settled behind the blond.

Itachi was tempted to roll his eyes. "And what, pray tell, is it that _I_ want him to do, dear brother?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "He's supposed to hand over his report."

Itachi glanced from Naruto's suddenly stiff form to his brother's threatening one, before sending his eyes heavenward as if asking for a divine intervention. He sighed, already feeling the oncoming migraine he would get. "Sasuke, we've been through this already. You can't ask Naruto-kun to leave his home on weekends."

"I was telling him to send it through mail."

"You can't ask him to send it through mail because it might get lost." Itachi knew what Sasuke would say next from the opening of his lips, and seriously did _not_ want to hear it. "No, you can't get his address just to go to his home and retrieve it."

Sasuke closed his mouth, fuming before opening it again.

"And no, not even if it was _very_ important," Itachi sighed, looking from Naruto's elated eyes to Sasuke's chilling glare. "Is that all?"

"He still needs to report to me, _personally,_ " Sasuke hissed, but Itachi knew his anger was reserved for him.

"Well, little brother, I'm afraid he's not obliged to do that because he is _my_ employee, not yours."

"He's under the Uchiha corporation, Itachi, meaning he's mine, too."

"But father didn't leave him under your wing, now did he?" Itachi retaliated, and from Sasuke's balled fists, he knew that the discussion was finally over. He looked at the blond, "You're free to go, have a nice weekend."

Naruto bowed, appearing diplomatic when he sent his goodbyes to both Uchihas, but Itachi could tell the blond's obvious relief in his eyes. As soon as Naruto left the room, Sasuke's heated stare to the blond fell on him with chilling difference. Itachi didn't want to be held any longer from his loving bed, but he knew that his brother was going to be that one person who would hold him away from that if ignored. "Why do you torture him so much?"

Sasuke scowled, "I'm _not_ torturing him. You know that he's the only one I've liked, even before high school, so stop ruining it."

"You know your abuse of power is only pushing him away, so I'm not even 'ruining' it. That's not how courting works, Sasuke." Itachi tiredly answered, going to his office to retrieve his things, and knew Sasuke would follow, even though he prayed he wouldn't. "He's not going to even like you at this rate."

"He's going to fall in love with me."

Itachi scoffed, reaching for his door. "Hn, and when?"

"Eventually," Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi couldn't help rolling his eyes now when no one could see him doing it and at the ridiculously naïve answer. He reached for his suitcase, knowing that his next few words were harsh, but it was still better than leaving his brother in the dark. "Sasuke, I don't see that coming. The only way I could see you making him your lover, is the day you would go to a witch doctor, get a spell and magically _make_ him fall in love with you."

Itachi turned, ready to take on his brother's lashing anger, get it over with and give his advice to finally go home, but stopped. He knew that Sasuke was really serious about the blond. Hell, he'd never seen him _like_ anyone, much less when he practically confessed that he loved the blond enough to make him fall for him in return. He also knew that his little brother was worried with his non-existent development of "courting" methods, because if he wasn't, he wouldn't even tell it to him.

Itachi knew at least that much, but when he looked into his younger brother's eyes at that moment. He realized how wrong he was. From the glow of determination and an idea brewing in his younger brother's mind, he also noticed another thing — that he, Itachi Uchiha, had said something that he would seriously regret.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't worried.

He was desperate.

God, help him.


	2. Stupid Spells

**_  
_**

"Are you sure it's authentic?"

"I wouldn't be telling you this in the first place, you know."

"It better be or else your ass is going to get fi—"

"Little brother, you better not be doing what I think you're doing." Itachi called from the entrance of his office.

Sasuke glared at him. "I'll call you later," he said and dropped his phone, turning his chair to fully look at his older replica. Damn, he hated it when people always compared him to his brother. "Can't you see I'm busy, Itachi?"

"Hn, with what? Hopefully not drugs, but I'd rather that was the case than what I'm betting on."

Sasuke deemed he didn't deserve a response, because he knew that Itachi would simply discourage him like what he'd been doing during the duration of his search, and it was really getting under his skin. He hoped that ignoring him would send him the message to leave him alone already.

"Please tell me you're not taking up my advice _literally."_

"You're the one who suggested it," Sasuke snapped. Hell, his brother was really turning out to be like their mother when it came to reprimanding. It was annoying, but not like he could ever say that to her, at least he could snap at Itachi when he did it. "Stop bitching about it and mind your own business."

Itachi sighed as he closed the door, "That was an analogy, Sasuke. I didn't imagine you would be desperate enough to do that."

"I'm _not_ desperate."

"Yeah, and you're not going to the witch doctor to solve your love problems."

"It's _not_ a problem," Sasuke hissed, watching Itachi shake his head and finally leave the room once more as he heard him call out.

"Keep saying that, otouto."

Sasuke was tempted to throw a paper holder towards Itachi's way, but he knew that it wouldn't have reached him when he was sliding the door closed at that moment. He fumed in silence and stood up, unable to sit still any longer. He might as well check out the place where his secretary mentioned after days of searching. Honestly, how hard was it to find a witch doctor in a city as large and as modern as theirs?

It was damn hard.

That was Sasuke's conclusion when they've been walking on foot, on _foot!_ For the damn witch doctor's place which was at the end of some narrow, dirty alleyway that was at the opposite side of town of their house and workplace, not to mention it was nearly at the end of the city.

Meaning only one thing: Sasuke Uchiha was beyond pissed.

"Are you sure this is the fucking place, Shino?" Sasuke's curt demand sliced through the air. Scanning the small vicinity, he knew it was cramped, but there should at least be _one_ living soul in the area. But so far, since they've started on foot, they haven't even seen anyone, and that had been a _long_ time.

What the hell is wrong with this place?

"Hai, I'm positive," Shino answered, fixing his sunglasses.

Sasuke didn't want to sound like a sulky child, but under the blazing heat of the sun, the winding alley of the deserted abyss, and the unnerving silence of the town, even he could tell it was not right. He glanced at Shino's passive face. He would've questioned the ulterior motive of a person if it wasn't Shino who was saying it was authentic. He'd been his secretary since he'd been assigned to him and not once did he make an error. That alone is something commendable, but it didn't mean he trusted him, he at least showed some respect to what's due.

"We're here, sir."

Sasuke looked at the shady and dark place, taking in the surroundings of the small building that was against the light. No wonder they took a long time to reach it. It was at the deepest dead end to reach what they were looking for. He sighed, but that didn't explain why the whole place looked close to desertion. Then again, wondering about it to himself wouldn't get him any answers. "Why haven't we seen anyone yet?"

"It was rumored that this part of town was cursed."

Sasuke heard Shino explain, watching him stare at the dingy building before them that had a sign of 'Witch Doctor' in crusted and curled letters that somehow looked eerily twisted. Its entrance door wasn't any better when there were two handles shaped with smiling skulls, and the door itself looked like the paint appeared to be decades old, holding a small faded sign of 'open' and 'you may enter'. There were even violet and green vines everywhere hanging on the building, but that wasn't what gave its spook. It was the fact that these vines were only clinging to this building, leaving the other buildings beside it practically untouched.

Sasuke knew that if they came there they would've either lost their way or found their way, but they would've definitely thought over about entering a shady place such as this.

No, that wasn't right.

He looked back at the long winding street they came from, before glancing back. If one looked carefully enough, there were two lamps at each side of the door in case it got dark, and they wouldn't get lost due to the other fact that there was only one path they'd followed earlier. It was long and confusing, but there weren't any connecting paths as if it was specifically made to lead them to the dead end, meaning in time they'd have reached the place without any light except for the strange building.

"So, what now?"

Sasuke ignored Shino for a moment, before retorting, "Of course we enter," He grunted, thinking that was a stupid question. He didn't miss work, travelled miles away, and walked under the sun that only God knows how long just to call it a day. There was just something bothering him that stopped him from entering the building and getting it over with. "Before that, what was the reason this town was cursed?"

Shino shifted his sunglasses towards the sign and replied, "I think it's obvious."

Sasuke smirked. Yes, the answer was enough to imply that the people who left had reason enough to abandon the area due to this mysterious entity. "Let's go."

Sasuke was the first one to enter, his eyes adjusting to the poor lighting inside. Despite the heat outside, it was exceptionally cold in the room. He walked carefully, taking in the sight of large intricate cloths hanging on the room. Again, he didn't expect it to be large when it looked small from the outside. He kept walking, avoiding some cloths that were in his way and finally reaching large scarlet curtains that were closed. Before he could even lift it, a voice called out from beyond.

"Enter."

Sasuke wasn't particularly disturbed by the timing, but he was by the voice. He opened the heavy curtains and narrowed his eyes on the person with a cloak on sitting in front of a circular table. He watched him indicate to take a seat. His eyes landed next to the one seat in front of him.

"Your friend may sit and wait outside."

"Stay outside." Sasuke nodded to Shino, pulling the curtains back to its place and sitting in front of the person.

"I know what you came for," the person said with ease. "But it's not something money could buy."

"Then what do you want as a bargain?" Sasuke sniped. He wasn't here to waste his time. He went to this godforsaken place to get what he wanted, and he was _going_ to get it.

"As I've said, it's not something you could buy."

"Look, I'm here for a potion, a spell, or something, and if you're not capable of giving that then I'm leaving." Sasuke couldn't wait any longer and stood up, ready to leave. He'd ditched one day of work for this, he knew he shouldn't have gone to this one first. Maybe there would be others…

"Are you prepared for the consequence?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, looking back and grounding himself, "Yes."

Seconds passed by and the person with the cloak didn't say anything. Sasuke waited, his patience really running low, and snapped, "Well? Aren't you supposed to help me?"

The exasperated sigh of the other one incensed the Uchiha. "I couldn't help you if you don't tell me exactly what you came for, would I?"

Sasuke was close to pummeling the son of a bitch, sitting down and trying to calm himself, replying between teeth, "I thought you said you already knew the fucking reason."

"I said I know _what_ you came for, not _why."_

Sasuke bottled the words he was about to lash. God, this man was infuriating. There was no logic to knock into him like a person smashing to a wall. He shouldn't stoop to his level. "I came here because I want something that could make a person fall in love."

"Wow, no reserve at all in answering that one." He whistled.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Hmm… Since you've said it like that, then I guess you're fine with using a spell rather than a potion, since it's faster, but there wasn't anyone who wanted to use this spell. Would you rather have the potion—"

"Give me the spell."

"Well then, all that's left is the consequence." The person got a paper and pen from the old bookshelf behind him and scribbled out something. "Here's your spell. Don't read this aloud to anyone, but that person. Don't even practice saying it out loud. The spell triggers after a night's sleep."

"This is it?" Sasuke cautiously reached for the small paper and read the words, his eye twitching. No wonder no one wanted to use the spell. He sighed, if he wanted it done, he wanted it fast. His eyes looked suspiciously at the cloaked man. "You sure if I say this it will make him fall in love?"

The man laughed and settled. "Trust me, it will do the trick."

Sasuke nodded. "What's the payment?"

"None yet, not until you think the spell is of satisfaction. But," the voice dropped low, "if you do not return with the compensation, I _will_ know."

Sasuke inwardly agreed about the deal. He wanted proof that the spell worked before he paid. He didn't want to be tricked by a phony spell. He glanced at the cloaked man, this just further convinced him that it must work so that the man could earn his pay. "What should I pay you with?"

"Yes, the payment…" His hands twined together, his elbows resting on the table, a small smirk appeared on his lips. "You'll know when you're supposed to."

"Hn…" Sasuke raised the curtains when he heard his words, the cloth closing just in time to see the mysterious man wave at him.

"As for the consequence, Uchiha, may Fate's luck guide your way to your dreams…"

Sasuke raised a brow at this and left, pulling the red curtain behind him. Shaking his head at the man's words, that was damn sappy if he thought it was a good tagline for his business. He reached Shino who actually looked worried upon seeing him.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Sasuke slightly faltered on his steps. He never counted Shino to be a worry-wart. "Of course, I am. It's barely been half an hour, what could happen?" His question was apparently a statement, but Shino didn't seem to notice that when he continued to address that topic, further inciting the Uchiha's irritation.

"Sir, it's almost sundown."

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously, he'd been there even _less_ than thirty minutes and they've arrived there nearly to three in the afternoon. How could it be remotely close to sundown?

"You've been there for hours." Shino shifted when Sasuke stopped and glared at him. "I tried reaching you on the phone, but there's no signal."

"Is this some _joke?"_ Sasuke bit out, not finding it the least bit amusing. First, Shino claimed he'd been there for hours, then he said he _couldn't reach him?_ He snorted at the idiocy, "Why didn't you just enter the room?"

"I couldn't."

Sasuke was edging to being more than pissed, finally seeing the door where they entered. "What do you mean you _couldn't?_ You just flip the goddamn curtains and you're there. You could practically hear us talking from the other side."

"But… there wasn't anyone inside."

Sasuke's hand froze on the knob. His eyes directed at Shino and stared at him, his voice oozing with exasperation, "Maybe that's because you're wearing _sunglasses_ in a building."

Sasuke could see from Shino's demeanor that he wanted to explain himself, but didn't give him a chance to do so, and finally turned the peculiar doorknobs to leave the building. As soon as he stepped foot outside the building, he froze. He couldn't believe his eyes, yet it was undeniable — the sun was setting.

"What the hell…?"

 

* * *

 

_"Sasuke."_

Sasuke turned to find Itachi's exasperated gaze, his eyes taking in the squirming employees on their seats.

"Were you listening?"

"Hn," he replied, suddenly feeling like he'd experienced a sense of déjà vu. Woah, damn weird. He shook it away, looking back at Naruto's form and formulating a plan for his spell. He took in the blond's slightly baggy clothing with faded colors, wondering why he put up with those clothing that didn't adorn him a bit. After all, he must be earning more than enough. He didn't approve of the blond's large glasses too, although it might be his preference not to buy any contacts and clothes.

Sasuke recalled that day he first saw Naruto, it was when he realized his physical attraction to him. It was on a rainy day when Itachi was also introduced to him. They were in the garden when the sudden downpour came, making them wet as they sheltered under the mansion. Naruto needed a change of clothes and the closest to the blond's size were his, even though it was still considerably large.

Sasuke could tell, because when Naruto was changing, he accidentally opened the door and he saw the blond's tanned back as he pulled down the white shirt over his wet hair. His eyes trailed down, seeing his sweats hanging loosely on slim waist and dangerously dipping low to his hips. He nearly groaned aloud from the erotic sight, but what stopped it was when he saw Naruto turn, his onyx eyes opening wide with surprise at the sight. He looked younger without his glasses on, but that wasn't what stunned him, it was Naruto's sapphire eyes that stopped his breath.

"Meeting's adjourned."

Sasuke blinked away the memory and stood up, going to Naruto who was once more fleeing to Itachi's side. His eyes narrowed, quickening his steps and smirking at his stroke of luck when there were people blocking the blond's way to his goal. He grabbed his arm, successfully capturing him. "Naruto, I have something to tell you."

Naruto fixed his glasses, but Sasuke knew it was his tendency when he was nervous as he caught him glance towards Itachi. "Umm… I think your brother needs something from me."

"Oi, Itachi, do you need anything from Uzumaki?"

"None, you're both free to do as you please." Itachi waved, ignoring the both of them as he passed by to reach the door and leaving them alone.

Sasuke's lips twitched, fighting down the smile at the blond's apparent devastation as he continued to stare at the closed door. He was so cute. "So… about what I wanted to say."

Naruto shuffled away from Sasuke's intense stare, looking everywhere but at the Uchiha. "Y-Yeah, what is it?"

Sasuke reviewed the words in his head just in case he might get it wrong and make a laughing stock of himself in front of the blond. Fuck that, it better work. If this spell didn't work, he was going to skin that fake bastard alive. He took in a deep, shaky breath and pulled Naruto closer so that his lips were right at his ear, whispering so only he could hear, "Ooh to the eeh to the ooh ah ah, ooh to the eeh to the bala bala bing bing, ooh to the eeh to the ooh ah ah, to the king bala bala bing bing."

Naruto stiffened, and Sasuke thought that the spell must be starting to work until…

"Ano… What did you say? Are you making fun of me?" Naruto frowned, pulling away his arm from Sasuke's grip. "If you're just jerking around then go find someone else, teme."

Naruto stomped off and promptly left the room, slamming the door.

Sasuke watched dumbstruck of what just happened. When his present situation finally sank in, he slammed his hand to the table and glared hard. This sick, twisted event was beyond embarrassing, beyond stupidity, beyond _humiliating!_ In one word, it could only be summarized in one.

"Fuck."

Sasuke let out the expletive like acid, feeling his whole body tremble from suppressed anger. That's it. He was skinning the damn fucker alive. _Slowly._

 

* * *

 

_'What should I do…?'_

Sasuke was really starting to loathe that question, but no matter how he disliked it, he knew that it was essential to the start of his day and the fix for his life with the blond. He glanced at his watch, seeing that he went in earlier than usual, but that was because he could barely get some shut-eye from the tension. What should he say to Naruto? How could he make it right again? If only he could turn back time and avoid that! Then he wouldn't have been in this goddamn mess.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Sasuke froze at the name, silently glad that he was in his office. He reached the door, unable to turn the knob. This was bad. Somehow, he was thinking that going to the poser first and skinning him was starting to appeal him more, despite the distance, than facing Naruto's disgust.

Sasuke groaned, this wasn't like him at all.

Suddenly there was a muffled commotion coming from outside, catching the Uchiha's attention. Sasuke hesitated for a moment until he opened it abruptly to end his torment.

He should've opened the door earlier.

Naruto was practically surrounded by men and women, his bright smile as always bright as the sun, but if it were any day like before, he wouldn't have gotten _that_ much attention. Sasuke could barely focus as he took in Naruto's new look. The first two buttons of his royal blue shirt revealed his smooth, tanned neck, his slacks were sleek and pitch black that emphasized his figure along with his glasses-less state, Sasuke was shocked.

Naruto looked extremely sexy.

"Sasuke," Naruto's call caused the small crowd around him to part to look at the Uchiha's expression from being exposed to the blond's radiant smile. It was clear it took _all_ of their breath away, much to the Uchiha's chagrin. "Let's go on a date today."

3, 2, 1…

"Huh?"

* * *


	3. Damn Consequences

Sasuke being totally blown away was a _complete_ understatement. Him being on said date on a weekday, again skipping a day of work that his brother would flip, was almost surreal. Every one of his office mates who'd seen that was not only surprised, but utterly speechless. They would've protested given a chance if they weren't so shocked by the events, and it was apparent everyone wanted to be in the Uchiha's shoes. He should've been ecstatic for this date.

How wrong he was.

Well, not exactly. Sasuke corrected, glancing at the blond next to him and making his chest swell with pride and want. It would've been perfect if not for one annoying detail. Once more, that mentioned _detail_ was proving to test his patience when another bloody one was staring.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Back off," Sasuke warned low with a fierce glare as they passed Naruto's admirers getting an eyeful of the sweet blond. More than anything, he just wanted to pull the blond to him and glare at anyone who dared glance at what was _his._ Unfortunately, he didn't have that right… yet.

Naruto looked up at him, smiling, "What is it?"

Sasuke shook his head. For all Naruto's innocence, only the blond would be oblivious enough not to realize his appeal. It was potent enough to make even some people with dates turn. His mood slightly soured, he would never let any of those bastards touch even a single hair of him, not as long as he was there to make certain of that. He smirked at the thought of punching them, humoring himself to lift his mood. After all, he shouldn't waste his day.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's inquiring look, "It's nothing."

Throughout their whole date, anyone who knew Sasuke well would've said that the world was ending with how much the Uchiha had talked and nearly smiled, but you couldn't blame him. Sasuke noticed everything about Naruto and the more he took notice, the more Sasuke found to admire about the blond. And that wasn't even counting the physical pull.

Oddly enough they had quite a bit in common. They both liked the same genre of music, but Naruto liked metal too and Sasuke couldn't stand the stuff. He liked classical and Naruto couldn't stand _it._ They both played sports but had different favorite games to play, he liked soccer and tennis while Naruto was a diehard volleyball player. Lots of their favorite foods were the same, so it was easy to pick a place to eat at. They both loved to read, Naruto liked mysteries and erotic romance, Sasuke preferred a good historical biography. They even liked the same types of movies, although Naruto admitted to liking the occasional chick flick and the Uchiha wouldn't go thirty yards of one.

All in all the day was more than Sasuke had expected and before they knew it, it was night time. It was the first time he'd felt that the time flown by. He somehow wished it could've dragged on longer. He stole a glance at Naruto after he related one of his embarrassing moments of his childhood when the blond shared one of his.

Naruto's tinkling laughter reminded him something peaceful as the chiming of bells. It was simply mesmerizing. He caught the Uchiha staring at him, making the Uchiha slightly flustered at the radiant smile he'd bestowed.

Sasuke looked away, focusing on the road once more before he crashed them somewhere because of his idiocy.

"I had a nice time," Naruto said, a smile in his voice when they've reached his condominium. "Thanks."

Sasuke could almost sigh with pleasure at that. Almost. He smirked though, "Me too, maybe we could have another one this weekend?"

Naruto was opening his door when the question was dropped, pausing for a second before looking up, "I'll think about it."

Sasuke blinked. 'I'll think about it'? What did that mean? Before he could delve into it deeper, he felt soft lips on his cheeks, rendering him speechless and stunned.

"Good night, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and closed the door.

Sasuke continued to stand there, feeling his cheek and feeling his chest bubble with delight. Damn, that felt good! He wanted to shout and yell, do some things he never even considered doing before, but what the hell. He climbed down the stairs quickly, wanting to share his excitement to his brother. Ha, in his face! His advice _did_ work! The spell _worked!_ Now, Naruto was as good as his.

Sasuke slid into his car, turning his engine to start the air condition. He reached for his cell phone, scrolling it down and pressing call to Itachi's number. His eyes trailed to Naruto's building to his door, until his blood ran cold.

The phone on the other end clicked, _"You better have a good excuse for ditching work a_ second _time in a week, Sasuke."_

Sasuke couldn't think, couldn't speak and couldn't see anything, but a red-haired figure before Naruto's door.

_"Sasuke…?"_

Sasuke unconsciously hit the end button, dropping the phone. His blood drained and his heart plummeted to his stomach as sirens screeched in his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Naruto was hugging another man.

 _"What the hell!"_ Sasuke thundered in the dark, cold building. He fiercely glared at the calm cloaked man and snarled, "I told you that I want him to fall in love with _me,_ not date everyone who likes him!"

"No, you told me you want him to fall in love."

"I just said that." Sasuke snapped, "Why isn't he in love with me yet?"

The man sighed, "You said you wanted a spell to make a person fall in love, but you didn't specify if his affections should be only for you."

"Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke reined in the urge to throttle the man and sat down, rubbing his temples in circles. "Just give me a spell already."

The man took out a paper from his sleeves and handed it to Sasuke, making the Uchiha suspicious whether the man already knew that he was coming for it. Sasuke took the paper with slight hesitation and read it with his eyes.

"Same rules applied and, again, the consequences vary," the man said. His elbows on the table with his fingers entwined, he grinned, "May Fate's luck guide your way to your dreams."

Sasuke tersely nodded and left, leaving the room in a hurry. As soon as he left the building, a hand grabbed his wrist with a sharp tug.

"What were you doing in there?" Itachi asked with a smooth tone, but he only used that when he was severely pissed. Sasuke glanced at Shino who bowed his head in apology. Itachi must have followed them and being the older one of them, Shino had no choice. He felt Itachi's grip on him tighten. "This is the third time you've left work without a note at least to inform me of your whereabouts. Well, Sasuke?"

Sasuke jerked his hand away, "You're not my guardian."

"No, but I am your brother so don't tell me it's none of my business."

Sasuke saw Itachi's anger and knew that he shouldn't push him, but damn it. His urge to answer back was really at the tip of his tongue. He huffed, "I did your advice the other day."

"You went to a," Itachi sputtered with disbelief and looked at the building behind Sasuke, only then taking notice of the label. "You went to a _witch doctor_. What the hell, Sasuke?"

Sasuke had a feeling this would happen, that's why he never told his brother. Of course, voicing that out wouldn't help. "Let it go, Itachi. I don't have the time to amuse you."

"What you're doing isn't _amusing,_ Sasuke." Itachi scolded when the younger Uchiha walked past him and started towards his way back. He scowled, tracking him. "You're wasting your time on this. You should just court Naruto-kun properly. Even if this did work, it's underhanded."

"So? As long as I have him, then it's fine with me."

Itachi shook his head, "It's not like a business deal, you should know that. This is something that requires time and patience."

"I _am_ being patient," Sasuke retorted, seeing his car and looking back at his scowling brother. What was his problem anyway? It wasn't him chasing the blond. What would he know? He knew nothing how he wanted those blue eyes shine only for him to the point that it could bring him to his knees. Only he knew. He continued with a slight distress washing his tone, "It's just that he could leave, take off with someone else and before I know it, settled with someone I have no fucking clue. I don't want that!"

"Good God, I've raised a pessimist."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi's comment, "You didn't even raise me and I'm not a pessimist. I'm realistic."

"Well, _realistic,_ I think you're contradicting yourself with how you're going about with Naruto. Spells? Witch craft? _Very_ realistic." Itachi drawled, almost feeling Shino slightly fidget with nervousness from their banter. He couldn't fault the man. It was rare to find both Uchiha brothers in a disagreement and when they did, no doubt no one wanted to be in the middle or end of the crossfire. Poor man.

"Cut the name, Itachi, and the spell did work." Sasuke bit his tongue, originally not wanting his brother to know he'd already commenced his plan.

"Hn, so why did you even go back?"

"It needs some... adjustment." And that is why Sasuke didn't want to tell him. He mentally groaned. He wouldn't hear the end of it now that he knew the spell was somewhat 'faulty' the first time. He whispered, "I just don't want to lose him."

"I know," Itachi sighed. "But making him fall in love like that only makes his feelings for you the same as an illusion. Don't you think it's better for him to love you for who you are?"

"He will," Sasuke answered with conviction as he reached his car and opened it. He didn't want to think about it, since it was already too late for doubts once he's set his mind to it. After all, the end…

"The end always justifies the means."

Sasuke turned to Itachi with surprise at what he'd said.

Itachi slowly shook his head and sadly smiled, "That's not always the case, you know."

 

* * *

 

Sasuke disagreed.

He disagreed with most of what his brother had said.

How could Itachi know what he was feeling? He wasn't him. He doesn't know the pain of having the one you like constantly avoid you like the plague. It wasn't him who was hurting every time the blond showed disinterest upon him. He wasn't the one who was verging on giving up something he badly wanted, something he swore even his soul was screaming for. No, he wouldn't know.

Sasuke clutched the paper in his hand, feeling it crumple from inside his pocket as if holding onto a powerful crutch. This was the only way he could think of and he wasn't going to waste that chance.

After returning to his office, he'd belatedly realize that everyone had already gone home, which only meant that Naruto had also left. He wanted to postpone it, but then remembered the other possible competitions he could have already attained while he was away. He was repulsed to think that he even _has_ a competition, but with the blond now, it was likely he'd accumulated a number of admirers during his absence.

Sasuke scowled at the thought, not liking it one bit. He should think of this as an opportunity since no one was around the building. He could call him to come back and cast the new spell. He shouldn't prolong it any longer, especially when it took the whole night to work. He got his phone and slid to his contact list, reaching Naruto's number and pressing call. He took a deep breath and waited with bated breath for it to be answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, loving the tone of the blond even from the phone. How could he even consider of giving him up? "Could you go back to the office? I have something important to tell you."

_"Can't you tell it now?"_

Sasuke didn't think that far for an excuse. He just wanted him to be here _now._ "It's urgent."

_"Stop it… I'm on the phone."_

Sasuke heard Naruto's muffled voice, immediately making his blood run cold. Who was he with? Was he on another date with someone else? He clutched the phone harder, restraining his anger, "Naruto, are you coming or not?"

_"Sasuke, you see, I'm kinda with someone at the moment so…"_

Sasuke could see red, his phone in danger of being replaced for a new one. He growled, "Naruto, I don't care who you're _with,_ get over here _right now."_

_"…"_

"Naruto!" Sasuke rarely yelled, but damn if the situation could make him want to hunt down a blond and kill the fucker he's with.

_"Fine! I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Sasuke heard the phone click and snapped his phone shut, shoving it inside his pocket. As soon as Naruto was his, he would make sure that anyone who dared to court him think twice of their actions. Just then he imagined a faceless man encircle Naruto's slim waist. He felt the ugly head of the green monster popping out of his chest that could nearly drive him insane, thinking that maybe driving out to meet the blond was a good idea, along with killing the bastard.

Sasuke groaned at his turmoil thoughts and emotions, taking a seat on his chair and leaning down his head on the cool desk. Hell, jealousy's a bitch.

He looked at his watch and sighed when only two minutes has passed. Time was a mean bitch, too.

Sasuke felt his phone rang, and for the first time, he felt it well-appreciated, especially now. "Hn."

_"Well, Uchiha-dono, good evening to you, too."_

He took back what he said. He narrowed his eyes at the unknown number and the suspiciously familiar voice. "How did you get my number?"

 _"I can make spells, but I can't know a person's number? I'm insulted."_ The voice from the other line feigned hurt, _"I take that you haven't used your spell yet."_

Sasuke scowled, sitting upright. He had a point. "What do you want?"

 _"Ah… You see I'm here to take my compensation to the spell."_ He heard a chuckle from the other line, making him suspicious.

"I thought we've agreed that it comes _after_ the spell."

_"True, I didn't say I was going to collect everything now, you'll just need to pay the consequences first before the second spell could activate. That's all."_

Sasuke became puzzled at the man's words, "Wait, what do you mean by 'first'? I thought I only pay once."

_"You seem to have misinterpreted my words, Uchiha-dono. I mentioned you that there was a price to pay for the spell, and a consequence for it to work."_

"Explain."

 _"You see, with your first spell, you haven't paid for it, since it wasn't what you've desired, but the consequence was minimal because you didn't exactly make that person direct his affections to anyone, although that is a different matter with the second one…"_ There was a long pause in between, until Sasuke heard a sigh. _"The consequence with the second spell varies from each person, unlike the first and as for the fee for the spell, I'd like to have a trip out of town with my partner if you don't mind."_

"Hn, how much does one trip costs?" Sasuke asked, bringing out a checkbook and a pen. He could send it to Shino in the morning to send it to the Witch Doctor's address.

_"That won't be necessary, I've taken the exact amount from your bank account. I'm just here to let you know my thanks for your patronage."_

_'Why am I not surprised?'_ Sasuke thought, because what's the big deal to a witch doctor to know one's name, cellphone and bank account when he could create authentic spells? "Hn, I see then."

_"Well, that's all. Send your regards to your little lover for me."_

The line went dead. Sasuke shook his head, he never mentioned that he was going to meet Naruto to him also. He leaned back against his chair, wondering what possible consequence he was about to pay if he were to do the spell. It would most likely be equivalent to its intensity. He could even be hated by Naruto if he ever found out.

Just then Naruto entered the office, his clothing disheveled and his breathing ragged as if he'd rushed to get there. In short, it stunned the Uchiha.

"Teme, this better be important." Naruto growled when Sasuke stood up and walked towards him.

Sasuke just stared at the blond, knowing that he would be uncomfortable by this, but didn't stop. He didn't care if he was doing the wrong thing or that he might be hated if the blond ever finds out. He stopped in front of Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto in a hug, breathing down his sweet scent and feeling his warmth exude through his skin. He bent down to whisper the spell, but before he could, he needed to clarify one thing to himself and to Naruto. His hold tightened and whispered so softly only Naruto could've heard its desperate yearning underneath.

"I'll never let you go."

* * *


	4. Epilogue

Sasuke stared.

And stared some more. Just to be on the safe side, he blinked and stared once more.

Sasuke was pretty sure he wasn't going blind. He also knew he didn't have any form of disease or was even involved in taking any kind of dangerous drugs. Then again, he never even smoked, so that was highly unlikely. He could be in some sort of hallucination, but that would lead back to the drugs issue again, and he was clear there. Deeming that he had no logical answer, he resumed back to his staring.

What could he be staring at with such disbelief?

Sasuke Uchiha was staring at Naruto Uzumaki sleeping.

On his bed.

With him.

Fuck, he was happy.

Now that his demented state of happiness and confusion was explained, on the other hand it didn't explain _why_ Naruto was there. He felt a warm thrill pass through him at this pleasant surprise. For sure, he wasn't one who foolishly questioned good fortune when given, so he did what any madly in love person would do. He savored it. Sasuke relished the warm light and basked in Naruto's beauty, watching his soft lips inhale and exhale slowly. He was facing Sasuke when the Uchiha woke up. Naruto's body was covered with dark blue sheets, save for the small amount of skin that showed his tanned shoulders.

If this was a delusion, it's a damn good one.

Sasuke wanted to touch Naruto's warm skin, stroking its softness, but refrained himself due to the fear that this delusion would disappear. He didn't want this dream to end and so, he continued to watch him.

Naruto started to stir from his sleep, making Sasuke stiffen and alarming him that the dream might soon end, but just as he was beginning to accept the inevitable end of his sweet dream, Naruto's glorious blue eyes opened. Sasuke's breath hitched at seeing its brilliance, almost making his heart stop when Naruto smiled at him.

"Good morning," Naruto murmured, snuggling closer and causing Sasuke to slightly blush at this.

Sasuke struggled to breathe and choked out in a breathless voice, "M-Morning."

Naruto hummed in reply, drawing closer to Sasuke's warmth as the Uchiha mentally fumbled what to do. He wanted to pull Naruto close, but he didn't know how, so his arms remained awkwardly glued to his sides. His heart frantically thumped loudly in the quiet room as he silently prayed that Naruto wouldn't hear it, too.

A soft laugh permeated in the air and Sasuke thought it was truly perfect.

"Your heart's beating so fast," Naruto chuckled, shifting so he could look directly at Sasuke who was fighting off the embarrassment he felt at being caught. He knew it was wishful for Naruto to miss his erratic heart. He frowned and looked away from those light blue eyes, inwardly sulking which elicited another bout of Naruto's brilliant laughter to ring. "Come on, I'll make breakfast."

Before Sasuke could make a move, Naruto's soft lips were on top of his. Naruto warmly smiled before he left the room, leaving Sasuke breathless as he remained dazed. He continued to gaze at the door where Naruto passed as a thought slowly eased through his euphoric mind.

The spell worked.

Sasuke's eyes widened, nearly bolting up to sit. He could almost shout in joy as he tried in vain to hide the grin from spreading, but his joy was uncontainable as he repeated the sweet epiphany. The spell worked! He couldn't believe it… The spell worked!

Sasuke raced downstairs, reached the kitchen and found Naruto setting the table.

Naruto looked up in surprise, "Hey, what's the rush?"

Sasuke couldn't contain it anymore as he quickly closed the distance, bringing Naruto near and capturing his lips in happiness. He held Naruto close as he encircled his waist, their lips melding together and their bodies fitting perfectly. The kiss felt like it triggered something electrifying – something indescribable. He felt Naruto melt under him as he gripped him tighter, the air getting hotter when he cornered Naruto to the table. His lips tingled as he felt Naruto gasp against it when he released Naruto's plump lips.

Naruto's eyes were glazed as his cheeks flushed. At that moment, Sasuke knew he had it bad for the blond when he felt his breath stolen at the intoxicating sight.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke answered, refusing to let go of Naruto as he continued to stroke his hair and observe his face with content. He leaned in to Naruto's neck and laid his chin to his shoulder, almost tempted to taste the tantalizing skin, but held back. He felt Naruto's hands caress his head and he hummed in satisfaction.

"What's up? Why are you so happy?"

Sasuke could hear Naruto's curiosity and delight in his tone as he drew Naruto closer, murmuring against his soft skin, "Nothing, just glad you're here."

Naruto's laughter followed, but Sasuke knew that the blond was just as new and nervous as he was when he felt Naruto's heart speed, and that made Sasuke's smirk into a small smile. He let go of Naruto and let him finish preparing their breakfast, realizing that it was his first time that someone was cooking for him. He continued to stare at Naruto's bustling form, finding it endearing.

It's been a long time since he'd had someone cook solely for him, even his family's cooks only made it out of requirement. He could even say that it wasn't something he was used to.

Sasuke remained watching Naruto as he finished setting the table and was now setting the meal. He just realized that they were alone once more in the dining area without anyone in sight, Itachi being a late riser and his parents on a trip. Meaning two things, they had the whole day to themselves and they had privacy. The mansion was practically deserted, except for them.

It was just the two of them.

Sasuke's eyes imperceptibly widened at his good fortune, breathing lightly when Naruto finally sat down and smiled at him as they said their grace for the food. He glanced at Naruto when he started to eat, wondering how he could ask for a date.

Sasuke felt his tongue grow heavy and swollen, his lungs uncomfortably constrict in his chest and his stomach unbearably churn as his heart beat thundered in his ears. Damn. He wanted to ask him out, but it took more than courage to utter those words. How should he start? With pleasantries or business talk or just directly ask him?

Sasuke stole another look at Naruto and was surprised to see him watching him instead. He nearly dropped his glass. "Hn?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

Sasuke viewed down at his untouched food and then at Naruto who looked so concerned at his lack of appetite. He looked away from those imploring blue eyes and hoped that his nervousness wouldn't show on his face, clearing his throat in an attempt to remove the blockade there when he turned to face Naruto. He forced himself to gaze into Naruto's eyes with sheer determination.

"Naruto, are you free today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you…" Sasuke was choking. He knew he was choking and because of that, he was now panicking. He couldn't remove his eyes from those bewitching sapphires as he slowly lost his resolve and reason. Somehow, the little planning he had left of asking the blond out was thrown out the window – His praised and prided brain blanking. _'Fuck! What was I supposed to say again? I was going to ask him out. Yes, to a date.'_

Naruto tilted his head when Sasuke continued to remain silent.

 _'Date…'_ Sasuke forced down the rising heat he felt rush to his face at Naruto's adorable action, immediately looking away and announcing, "Accompany me for the day."

Silence reigned the table. Two people pondered of the same thing, but one was out of wonder, while the other was out of despair.

_Accompany?_

Sasuke wanted to punch himself. Hard.

Naruto laughed, wiping the tears that brimmed when he started laughing so much. He grinned at Sasuke's speechlessness and answered in a cheerful tone, "Sure! Now, eat up so we can have it done, then we can have a date right after."

Naruto playfully winked at Sasuke and finished his meal. Sasuke held down the urge to laugh and smile when he got what he wanted in the end, digging in his own meal. He glanced back up at Naruto, wondering if this is what it always felt like to have a meal with someone you're in love with. If it was, he couldn't wait for more.

This day couldn't possibly get any better.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, glaring at a guy checking the blond out as they walked out the cinemas. He felt proud that he had the privilege in staking the blond as his – Officially his now. He never thought that the second date could possibly even be better than their first, but he was luckily proven wrong. He brimmed with unbridled happiness when Naruto leaned against him, his heart accelerating at a dangerously fast rate. Damn, this wasn't a bad way to die.

Naruto looked up and brightly smiled when he caught Sasuke staring at him, causing Sasuke to hide his face as he tried to suppress a silly grin from appearing.

Fuck that, it would be wasteful to die now.

"What do you want to eat for dinner, Naruto?" Sasuke smiled gently and relished in Naruto's soft gaze. He knew his answer before the blond could answer, but that didn't mean he shouldn't ask him. After all, Naruto always loved ramen, which was fine for him as long as the blond wanted it.

"Anything you want, Sasuke." Naruto replied with a bright grin.

Sasuke was surprised by being wrong, but nodded and headed to his favorite restaurant. He sneaked a look at Naruto, baffled by the turn of events. He was sure that Naruto would have picked ramen. He shook his head and let it go. Naruto was probably being considerate of him. That must've been it.

Sasuke felt a warm hand grasp his, causing his thoughts to run amok as he squeezed Naruto's hand tightly.

The moment they arrived at the restaurant, Sasuke recalled one of the information he'd gathered from Naruto's likes and dislikes. He remembered that one of his co-workers and Naruto's friend that the blond hated fancy restaurants, since it always suffocated him. He turned around and was about to leave when Naruto's hold stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, worry furrowing his brows to the middle.

"I just thought you wouldn't like it here."

"Why?"

Sasuke was thrown off. Was his intelligence wrong? Maybe the information he'd gathered was wrong. "Are you fine with this venue?"

"Of course," Naruto replied easily and pulled Sasuke inside. "You like it here, right? Then I'll surely love it."

Sasuke felt embarrassed for his earlier behavior and for Naruto's words of assurance. He tried controlling his fluster as they went to their designated table, offering Naruto a seat before taking his. He caught Naruto's soft gaze, riling him up and heating his entire being. He gulped and reached for his drink, but instead knocked it over and spilled the contents to the table.

"Shit," Sasuke muttered as he righted the glass and to retrieve a cloth. Just as he was reaching a table cloth, he got his foot stubbed with the table. He cursed, hissing in pain. What the fuck was wrong with him? He wasn't clumsy and damn it all, it infuriated him!

The agitation in the pit of his stomach was saying that something was off. He didn't know why he thought of that, but he just knew, and unfortunately, he didn't know what it was. Maybe it was caused when Naruto was around, he could just be nervous, since now Naruto loved him. That must be it, since he swore that those damn butterflies haven't left a second even after being with the blond. It just worsened, because he knew that Naruto was finally returning his feelings. If possible, Naruto's smiles grew lovelier by the second.

Out of nowhere, a soup came splashing to their table and staining Sasuke's clothes. Disbelief and shock colored Sasuke's speechless, stoic face. He heard the waiter asking for forgiveness as the scene escalated to the manager scolding his employee and apologizing for the blunder done.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto peered when he didn't move. He was just shaking off his shock when Naruto stood up from his place. He knelt beside him with a handkerchief in hand and started to wipe his sullied clothes. His eyes widened at this.

"Naruto, I'm fine. You don't need to do that." Sasuke said and tried to get the blond to stop from dirtying his handkerchief further.

"But I want to." Naruto sent a reassuring smile that made Sasuke almost forget the embarrassing incident.

Until a food tray landed on his head, the sauce oozing down to his face.

This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

* * *

_"Karma."_

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke mumbled, making him wonder why he even related his date yesterday with Naruto to the weasel. "There's no such thing as karma."

Without further notice, they climbed the elevator as Itachi started 'coughing' the word karma once more. When he was about to tell him off, his jacket got snagged in the elevator doors, shocking him and seeing Itachi smirk as if to further prove his theory. He silently fumed and waited for the doors to reach their floor.

_"Karma."_

Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Otouto, it is obvious that because you've tampered something natural, consequences must be met to balance it." Itachi said in an educational note that riled Sasuke's annoyance. They both heard the elevator ding and open to their floor. Itachi patted Sasuke's shoulder. "It was only a good thing that phony spell didn't work."

It was at the tip of Sasuke tongue to spill that it did work and was still working perfectly, but he withheld this information, not wanting Itachi to oppose it.

But so far, Itachi's words were disturbing him. It was true that he had been very unlucky lately. He'd oddly forgotten to set his alarm, some neighbor's pet dog bulldozed to his side, a kid almost ran into him and the elevator incident too… He shook his head at the ridiculous idea. No, it was impossible.

"Sasuke, good morning!"

Sasuke turned to the owner of that greeting and let himself eat the sight. Naruto was walking towards them, looking only at him as if he was the only person he could see, which delighted Sasuke very much.

Then a door suddenly hit Sasuke square on the face.

"Ah, fuck!" Sasuke cursed, holding his nose and glaring at the door that swung out of nowhere. He was going to murder the guy behind it. He heard Itachi chuckle as he glowered at the sadistic bastard. He was about to reach for the person at the other side, that hopefully still didn't leave, when Naruto rushed to his side.

"Oh god, Sasuke! Is your nose okay? Do you need to go to a hospital?"

Itachi whistled in amazement at how Naruto was acting so concerned for his brother – completely the opposite of what he'd done since the day he came. Naruto's actions and concern erased any doubt that the blond wasn't really in relationship with his brother. This didn't soothe Sasuke at all though.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's get you checked up." Naruto pulled him as Sasuke mildly protested, not wanting to hurt the blond by an outright rejection to his help.

The door slammed into him again.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke growled, ready for murder.

"You know what, I take back what I've said." Itachi passed his fuming younger brother, amusement coloring his voice. "It's worse than karma."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi's retreating back until he was nowhere in sight. Somehow, he could no longer shake his words. It shed some light that it was particularly true that these accidents were abnormal. He glanced at Naruto fussing to get a first aid kit. What more harm could karma inflict? It would pass; if not, then he could always be careful. After all, these were merely accidents.

Easier said than done.

' _Holy fuck.'_ Sasuke seethed once more as another disinfectant grazed and blazed his skin, cursing much more when he tried to sit still. He couldn't take another dab of those fuckers and pushed it away. He was growing sick of having these silly injuries. "I'm fine, Naruto."

Naruto looked worried, but nodded in understanding and sat down beside him on the bed.

Sasuke sighed in relief when he didn't push him, unlike the previous accidents, and reached for the blonde to trap him in his arms. It had been a long day and because of these injuries, he just had taken his bath to have his medications applied. He knew that he should stand up and get some clothes on, but he just wanted to rest. At least he still had a towel around to maintain some amount of decency. Naruto wasn't any better anyway. All the blond had on were a shirt and boxers. Goes to show how comfortable he was already around him ever since he moved in.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Sasuke heard Naruto's concern at the murmured question as he pulled him closer, breathing in his scent as he nodded in contentment.

"I mean, you were nearly pushed down the stairs, Sasuke. A volleyball hit your face and you got stuck on the elevator. _Twice._ That's only counting for today!"

Sasuke didn't bother to mention the multiple times he'd dealt with the numerous paper cuts, doors and random splashing water. If possible, these accidents were escalating in number and was getting more dangerous, especially with the baseball that nearly hit his head. It was a good thing he managed to dodge it at the last second, but there was no need to tell Naruto those details.

"I'm just glad that Itachi didn't see that volleyball though," Sasuke muttered as he imagined the horror and humiliation it would bring him if his brother did see it. He frowned, shuddering at the sheer possibility. The weasel wouldn't let him live that down.

Naruto chuckled as he straddled Sasuke's hips, causing Sasuke's face to stain with a tinge of blush as he struggled to maintain cool, although it was a futile effort. He brought his face closer, bringing his lips on top of Sasuke in a teasing smile and whispering, "Do you want me to comfort you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at that, his heart accelerating at an alarming rate. His mind screeched to a halt and stopped functioning.

_Damn._

Lately, Naruto had been seducing him and teasing him, making him yearn to touch him and hold him. But that was just it. He didn't _know_ how to do that. He was nervous, fumbling for words and actions. This was his first time, being his first time to take interest on a person too, so naturally he also didn't know what else to do. That was why he researched and found some videos to follow the basic procedures, but it could take one so far. As the internet mentioned, 'Experience is the best teacher.'

Sasuke's breath hitched when he felt Naruto's smooth legs shift closer, knowing that the only thing separating them were Naruto's thin boxers and a flimsy towel.

Hell.

Sasuke gulped and drew away his eyes from Naruto's hypnotic sapphires, hoping it would calm himself down as he felt his blood pump faster. The air in the room becoming warmer. He sat up and maneuvered them to the middle of the bed, before he lost his senses, but accidentally let Naruto slide from his lap.

"Whoa!" Naruto slid to the floor, half of his body on the floor as his legs dangled in the air. His shirt was hitched to reveal smooth tanned skin as his boxers were partially removed from sliding from the bed, revealing a teasing image of Naruto's pubic hair peeking out.

Sasuke's breath became labored, parched. He felt heat searing through his skin, alternating and throwing him between cold chills and blazed heat as his eyes followed a drop of sweat roll Naruto's neck. Devouring Naruto's smooth limbs splayed before him as he his legs were left hanging on the bed. He was dangling, his lower body displayed for him. As if it was a feast laid out in front of him, just ready to eat.

_To bite._

Naruto moaned in pain, pulling his legs up from the awkward position to the floor and rubbing his backside.

Sasuke snapped.

He cornered Naruto with his body and pushed him to the ground, feeling Naruto's body as he rocked against him without shame. He heard Naruto gasp as the blond's reactions and movements made him unbearably hot. He licked his collarbone, tasting the salt of his sweat and scraping his hands to Naruto's whole body. He tried to be careful not to injure him by controlling the overpowering urge to clutch him closer. It nearly drove him insane from holding himself digging his hands on those creamy tan skin, from scarring him.

"Sas-Sasuke, slow down," Naruto whispered, shaking from Sasuke's assault of pleasure and trying to push him away. He gasped when Sasuke answered with a long lick to his chest and passed his nipple roughly.

Sasuke watched Naruto's hands fell limply, consuming Naruto's face glaze with ecstasy. He smirked feral as he grinded harder and faster. Pulling him closer, he lifted Naruto's legs and pushed his length down against Naruto's. He heard him moan aloud, making him quiver at the sultry tone as he weakened at the erotic sound.

He couldn't get enough.

Feeling hands moving to his head and grip it tight, he saw Naruto. Really saw him. His gorgeous sapphire eyes were hazy with unhidden lust, his warm tanned skin was sweaty with unbridled excitement, and his alluring plump lips were open with breaths escaping hotly. He felt Naruto's hands draw him closer, their lips a breath away as it tingled from the proximity and the air being inhaled and puffed out. The scent was alluring.

"Kiss me."

Sasuke hungrily captured Naruto's lips, losing control after hearing Naruto beg in that soft, vulnerable voice. He wanted to hear more. Grasping his waist and pulling him closer, he slanted his mouth and dove in to collide with Naruto's tongue as his tastes assaulted him. It gave him a heady feeling as they breathed hard through their noses. He gripped Naruto hard when he felt him moan against his kiss.

Everything was moving too fast. The room felt blazing as frantic touches, quick gasps and urgent kisses were exchanged. Sasuke pulled away, savoring the sexy image Naruto presented as his kiss-swollen lips panted frantically. He touched those lips, mesmerizing him as he watched Naruto opened his mouth and licked him. He pushed his fingers deeper, unable to pull away from the erotic act, and felt Naruto's hot tongue lave him sensually. Saliva was starting to drip out from Naruto's mouth, arousing him as he licked it up and digging his hand into Naruto's mouth. He felt drugged by it, yet it wasn't enough. He couldn't get enough. He wanted to consume him and reach his very bones.

_Devour him._

Sasuke removed his hand, placing it in front of Naruto's entrance and encircling it as the blond arched in his arms. He heard his rough breathing in his ears and it was turning him on.

"B-Bed, Sasuke," Naruto pleaded and grabbed Sasuke's forearms, trembling in pleasure. "Now."

Sasuke's hazed mind could register what Naruto was saying, but it was too forgone for him to follow. Reason was already tossed and all he could think of was tasting the skin below him. He wanted to fuck Naruto. Badly.

Flipping Naruto's body so he was on all four, Sasuke shivered at seeing the erotic position he was in. His throbbing manhood just a few measures away. He gulped, tracing a tongue at Naruto's sleek back which trembled at his actions. He continued to dip down, inhaling the heady scent that Naruto was emitting as he reached his quivering entrance and heard him moan.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and roughly pushed his tongue in, tasting Naruto and savoring his delicious reactions as he also pushed in one of his slicked fingers. He saw Naruto arch at this and watched as Naruto's precum drip to the floor, staining his carpet.

The sight was intoxicating.

He pushed in another of his fingers, stretching him as he pushed his tongue further that made him slicker. He felt Naruto squirm and tried to pull away as he merely followed him more, seeing Naruto's arms give up on him as he heard him panting to the floor and grasping at the soft carpet.

"S-Sasu-Sasuke! No more! I'm about to– Ah!"

Sasuke's eyes darkened when he heard Naruto moan in abandon, pushing back when he pushed all three of his fingers in and touching his prostrate. He pulled back his tongue and curled his fingers inside, growing hotter when Naruto became a whimpering mess and begging softly for more. It made him twitch in excitement. Almost drugged in the desire to fill him brimming with his cum.

He moaned at the mental image and pulled Naruto close, entering Naruto slowly and feeling that heavenly heat squeeze him inch by inch, until he was fully seated. He groaned low as Naruto's walls twitched around him, biting his shoulders and sucking it hard to distract himself from the blinding pleasure. He didn't want Naruto's first time to hurt and he was trying his damn best to not move. He cursed and reached for Naruto's length, hoping it would be soon as he pumped him slowly.

"Naruto," Sasuke husked, pulling the blond close and feeling a shiver run down his lover as he held him closer. "I want to move."

His voice was coated with such lust and want that it was deeper than usual. He wanted to check Naruto's face, but can only see his neck and ears redden as the blond nodded.

It was endearing.

Sasuke slightly moved as he felt Naruto clamp down on him that sent delicious jolts throughout his body, making him shiver and lose control with each labored breath.

Hearing Naruto's quick breathing and contained moans were pure pleasure as our frantic and harsh movements became urgent. Everything Naruto did enraptured me, making Sasuke feel high from the quivering form at seeing Naruto claw at the floor, as if trying to hold an ounce of sanity left.

 _"Sasuke,"_ Naruto muttered Sasuke's name with drenched need that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. It could nearly drive him insane, spurning him on and driving himself deeper and faster.

Sasuke groaned, caressing Naruto's smooth thigh as he relished each intoxicating sounds their bodies were creating. "Naruto, damn _._ So fucking _sweet."_

Naruto arched his back, reaching for another kiss as Sasuke placed a hand on top of Naruto's to trap it in his. He smothered by his taste once again, blown away by his kiss as Sasuke slanted to take more of that heady taste.

Sasuke could almost taste the uncontrollable need of Naruto's release. Their impending orgasm coursed through with every erratic and desperate thrust that buried him in Naruto's hot entrance. Hearing Naruto scream and moan, tossing his head in lusty abandon that drove Sasuke further to the brink of his raw hunger for _more._ He bit down Naruto's shoulder harshly, groaning lowly.

"I want to h-hold you," Naruto gasped out, his voice raspy with such need. _"Now."_

Sasuke flipped Naruto's body immediately, his toned legs latching to his waist with fervent urgency as Sasuke frantically pushed back in to that addicting heat. He leaned onto him, watching him bounce erratically to as his moans and breaths became more frequent and urgent.

 _Fuck,_ he was gorgeous.

Sasuke grasped both of Naruto's hands in his, looking at lust ridden eyes that enticed him to give in.

 _"Sasuke!"_ Naruto cried, tossing his head as I felt his hot essence spill. Feeling him clamp down on me, Sasuke urgently pummeled and held on to prolong this rushed pleasure longer. He clutched Naruto closer, before finally burying himself deep and spilled into his pulsing entrance. He saw a blurry white as he let out a soft groan.

Naruto reached up to place a soft chaste kiss that made Sasuke more nervous than their sex. He slumped down, shivering when the Uchiha pulled out with clenched teeth. Sasuke laid beside him, tiredly pulling Naruto in a gentle embrace.

As soon as he'd regained his breath and strength, he noticed Naruto's sleeping form and carefully brought him to the bed. He gazed at Naruto. His eyes trailed to Naruto's angelic face, managing to mesmerize him each time. He couldn't deny it anymore… Ever since he'd casted the renewed spell, unlike the first spell, the second one was perfect. Naruto was no longer running away from him, no longer looking at another person than him – Naruto finally liked him. No, Naruto was finally in love with him! He could tell just from the way the blond whispered his name and held his hand. He couldn't get him out of his mind even if he tried.

Too perfect.

There was always something in the way he was looking at him. He knew ignoring it wouldn't mean it was gone for even then it still bothered him.

Naruto's eyes looked distant, his sapphires glazed for a flickering moment… like he was in a trance.

Sasuke's breath hitched, his chest hurting as he always did when he was slightly disturbed by the blond's glazed blue eyes. He frowned suppressing his frustration. It couldn't be helped, since N was under a spell. He couldn't always get what he exactly wanted. No matter. At least now Naruto was in love with him. He let a small smile grace his lips as he absent-mindedly stroked Naruto's hair.

"I can see your liking with the spell."

Sasuke's head whipped to see the owner of the voice, immediately covering Naruto's bare body from eyes as he glared at the unwanted visitor. "What do you want?"

"You see, that's not why I'm here." The man smiled in an eerie way. "Ask again."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, but relented since it was this man that made his desire attainable. "What do you need?"

"Ahh, but it isn't exactly what I need, rather than what balance requires."

"What?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "I already gave the compensation for your services."

"That's a different matter. If you do recall, I did say that the consequence and the payment are both separate concerns. You've paid me, but it is my obligation to tell you what the Fates decide as a consequence."

Sasuke scoffed. After all, any price was worth Naruto's love.

"You should beware that the most if you have a good sense. The moment you kissed the one you've trapped in that spell, your luck depleted and soon, it will run dry." The man shook his head as if he found it amusing. "Charisma is only a part of it. You need it to get along with people, as well as your everyday life. Next time, ask for a date. That would've been easier and natural. At least nature wouldn't be as compelled to separate you two."

"And so? I don't need charisma, I wouldn't lift the spell." If Sasuke wasn't aware that the guy's words weren't authentic, he would've laughed or at least sneered at him. "Leave."

The cloaked man left from his sight like a fog, almost similar to a mere dream, but Sasuke knew that the warning was real. He held Naruto close. Even if this was the consequence of the spell, he wouldn't let him go just because of a few accidents. It was a small price to pay.

_It wasn't._

"Save him!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes were wide with desperation and frustration as the people merely went on. It was as if he was merely a little boy who had no name and was merely playing tricks. If he knew that part of the consequence in charisma meant people ignoring him, any time would've been fine, but Naruto was bleeding in his arms. The blond had pushed him away from a speeding truck as he watched him get hit before his very eyes. His breathing was slow, but in reality, it was frantic as his heart deafened his ringing ears.

No one was helping him.

No one was willing to help.

Naruto was dying.

Sasuke barged into the emergency room and watched as a patient was being carted away after a surgery. He saw their surprised faces and recognized one of the doctors in charge, running up to her and pushing past the nurses that tried to hold him back. He collapsed on the floor, having run all the way to the nearest hospital after no one even tried to call the ambulance. They were just going home from their date. Just another night. Now, it was escalating into a nightmare. He choked at Tsunade's feet and pleaded brokenly, "Please, please, save him. I can't, I can't—"

"I'll handle him," Tsunade's voice came out in a soft assuring tone, stopping Sasuke from saying the words he dreaded to say, but still was true.

_I can't save him._

Sasuke stared numbly outside at the ICU room beyond the glass windows as he watched the nurse give him the signal to enter. He vaguely heard Tsunade's words. It was all just passing through him. It felt too unreal. Only one word was stuck in his head that refused to let up and have other information to enter.

Coma.

Sasuke didn't notice when Tsunade left him alone or when he'd entered the stark white room or even how long he'd been there. All he could hear were the beeping sound of the machine and the occasional choking that escaped his chapped lips. His hands shook when he reached for bandaged hands, fearful that even a touch could cause pain for the blond.

"I never wanted this…" Sasuke muttered, clenching his jaw and breaking his cool exterior. "I _never_ wanted this."

"You didn't."

Sasuke didn't bother looking at the person, already knowing it was the witch doctor who said it. He wanted to be angry, to yell at him; to tear him to pieces, but he had no strength. He just leaned closer to Naruto's side and sought his warmth. "Reverse it. I'll give you anything. Just, just don't let it be like this."

"Then, what about the spell? As long as that is intact, you're never safe and this could happen again if he tries to save you. If you have it reversed, it would be as if it never happened."

Sasuke shivered at the thought and muttered, "Cancel it."

"He'll stop loving you."

Sasuke remained silent. Since he'd had the taste of Naruto loving him, it would hurt him to have Naruto evading him once more. It was excruciating to imagine a life where Naruto could never love him. He stroked Naruto's hair away, whispering in a tortured voice, "I just want him to be safe."

"Once I release the spell, he'll remember everything that happened and he'll hate you for it. Do you want that?"

Sasuke flinched at the words and what it entailed, hesitating. He didn't want Naruto to dislike him more than before and with this, he couldn't possibly ever reach Naruto again. He would never be within his grasp. He chuckled humorlessly, detesting his actions and regretting everything that he'd done so foolishly.

Naruto would hate him.

Sasuke choked at the thought, his throat clogging and his blood freezing. He silently crumpled in pain, his eyes burning as he tried to compose himself. Taking Naruto's hand in his own, he held it preciously against his lips. He could feel the witch doctor's gaze on him, seeing his vulnerability, but he didn't care. He was losing the only thing he wanted. The only person that even the fates forbid him to have and somehow, despite doing an underhanded act of getting Naruto's love, he felt cheated.

"I don't know what else to do…" Sasuke's voice broke, scavenging what's left of his resolve before he could change his mind. "I can't keep doing this to him. He doesn't deserve this."

"Do you want it reversed?"

"Yes," Sasuke choked out, shutting his mouth from screaming 'no'.

"You'll have to start over again if that's the case. A clean slate, and this time, nature will take its natural course of balance. The Fates won't interfere anymore. You'll only need to consider my compensation."

Sasuke nodded in silence, closing his eyes in surrender.

"Okay."

Sasuke was struck by the word. It was as if all the time he'd spent weren't enough. He wasn't ready. He hadn't been to Naruto's hometown, to his parents' house; to his grandparents' graves. He hadn't yet proposed to him, kissed him enough or even loved him enough. It was as if taking a good look in heaven and you were just told you couldn't stay there. He felt broken as he reached to swipe a stray strand from Naruto's peaceful face.

These were his last moments with him.

"I love you so much," Sasuke whispered with such reverence that held so much passion brimming in those softly spoken words, almost as if the pain and affection intermingled that one couldn't tell the other apart. As if the balance between the two could nearly make his soul scream in agony and yet, still wish its continuance. It was undeniable how true those words rang and yet, was insufficient to express the depth it held. It made Sasuke feel lacking and at the same time, undeserving to utter such potent words.

It made him feel powerless.

"You ready?"

He wasn't.

Sasuke breathed deeply, remembering their first meeting, first date; first kiss, and held him closer. If undoing the spell meant Naruto's safety, he was fine with it. He knew he would never come to regret this sole decision. Even if it meant he no longer had a chance. He would still choose this. He resolved himself, nodding his head and gazing at Naruto's beautiful face for one last time. He tried to imagine Naruto's smile just before he was hit, before blinding light dominated his sight.

Even in the face of death, Naruto looked beautiful.

* * *

Sasuke blinked. The room once more contained some ounce of noise – the ticking of the clock. He immediately took notice that he wasn't in the dining room. In fact, he was in front of his room with his door ajar. It looked eerily familiar… His eyes widened upon seeing Naruto remove his shirt and change into his. This scene looked exactly like the time when he first saw Naruto. In fact, if he was correct, that was the exact shirt he was using too! That couldn't be. It was too coincidental.

Wait. Did he just go back in time?

Sasuke stood dumb-struck at what has happened or rather the lack thereof when he was back to when he first met the blond. How could that be? Why was he back? What was happening?

A small gasp caught Sasuke's attention as he watched Naruto turn and see him changing. His pretty blue eyes widened at this. Oh no. He wasn't supposed to be seen! Now, Naruto must be thinking he was a pervert peeking in! This wasn't how they were supposed to meet for the first time! He mentally panicked and averted his gaze when he heard footsteps draw closer. He cursed inwardly, _'I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I have been so stupid? I get to have a second chance and this is what happens!'_

The door opened slowly and Sasuke couldn't bear to look at Naruto's face.

"Umm… I don't usually close doors," Naruto mumbled, trying to erase the awkward air as he cleared his throat. "So… I take this is your room?"

Sasuke suddenly looked up at Naruto in surprise. Was Naruto… Was Naruto talking to him? He opened his mouth and closed it again. Why was Naruto talking to him? Wasn't he repulsed? He must have at least thought he was a sick pervert for peeking at him. Not that he actually was… That was, not exactly. He did peak at him even before, but he was never caught so he could prevent any bad remarks of him being a pervert.

Huh?

So did that make him a pervert?

"Are you okay…?"

Sasuke snapped from his inner turmoil and answered, "Hn."

Naruto sheepishly grinned, "Sorry about that… My name's Naruto. I'm Itachi-san's new assistant."

"Hn."

"You must be Itachi-san's brother, Sasuke, right?"

"Hn."

"Okay… Umm… Are you feeling well, sir?"

"Hn."

Sasuke was tempted to kill himself. He was doing _really_ swell in further messing up Naruto's first impression of him. He groaned in despair. What should he do? He was too nervous to think straight! He can't even reply! What did Itachi say about courting again? Just when he needed it the most, all memories of it seemed to have abandoned him. God, give him a sign!

_'Next time, ask for a date first.'_

The witch doctor's advice rang through his head clearly and he immediately latched onto it like a lifeline.

"Will you date me?" Sasuke blurted. It took a few seconds before the words sank into both males as Sasuke paled at what he'd done. Of course Naruto wouldn't date him! He was practically a stranger to him. No, he _is_ a stranger to him! What was he thinking? He couldn't bear the instant rejection and turned to flee from Naruto's presence.

Sasuke was able to take a few steps until a hand stopped him from leaving. His eyes flitting to the blond's radiant face.

"Hey, I haven't answered yet." Naruto smiled

Sasuke was stunned by its glory. He could stare all day long. How could someone so perfect smile at him?

"I like you."

Sasuke clenched his jaws shut as soon as the words escaped, narrowing his eyes to the floor. Horrified and appalled at how he was handling the situation, he couldn't bear to see Naruto's reaction to his bumbling mess. Oh hell, please let this be a dream! A horrible, embarrassing dream! Damn, what was happening to him? Why couldn't that stupid witch doctor warn him beforehand that he was sending him to the past? It would've spared him from the pain and embarrassment he was experiencing now. And damn it, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

All of a sudden, Naruto laughed.

Sasuke would've loved it if it weren't for the fact that Naruto was laughing at his genuine feelings. Even though time had repeated, it didn't diminish his feelings he held for him, but just increased it after everything they've gone through. He felt crushed that Naruto thought of his confession to be amusing… But he could never fault him… Never him.

"I like you too."

Sasuke blinked. He appeared to either have become deaf or his brain was selectively hearing things. If both options didn't fit, hallucination was the best bet he could choose. That must've be it. It couldn't be anything else. He stared at Naruto's beaming face in shock, "Pardon?"

Naruto's eyes were alit with amusement and brightly smiled, "I said I like you too."

"Y-You do?"

Naruto chuckled and answered, "I do."

Sasuke was now more than stunned. He was more than speechless. If he was lesser of a man, his mouth would've been hanging open. However, his heart was wreaking havoc within his ribs and he found it incredibly difficult to breathe. His face felt hot and he prayed he wasn't blushing, but he barely took notice of this. He couldn't believe what he's hearing. It was unbelievable. Inconceivable.

"So… how about that date, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, having realized his voice was temporarily lost as he watched Naruto turn towards the dining area. He watched him walk ahead and turn back to give him his rare, real smiles. His breath got caught. Ah, he didn't think it was possible, but Sasuke could honestly say he fell in love with him all over again.

Sasuke followed after Naruto, stuffing his hands in his pockets and finding a card in his right one. He fished out the note, trying to recall of ever putting one as he examined what was written.

_May Fate's luck guide your way to your dreams._

_Did you have a nice dream? ;)_

Sasuke scowled, stuffing the card back and following the blond. If he ever saw that witch doctor again, he was really going to skin him alive. He walked beside him as Naruto looked up and offered him another of his smiles, making him want to smile in response. Damn dreams, reality was so much better.

**-Owari-**


End file.
